Respect
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Linzin sneaking out. Kya and Bumi see it happening. Kind of family centric.


Headcanon:Lin and Tenzin would sneak out on the weekends.

I own nothing

"So..." Lin glanced around her before speaking again.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Lin finished looking her seventeen year old boyfriend in the eyes.

"Well, the stars will be out tonight, maybe we can go flying over, have a picnic in the woods, whatever you want." Tenzin said to her, running a light finger down her side.

"Sounds great. What time will everyone be out of the way?" Lin asked, smoothing a hand over his shoulder.

"Bumi and Kya have plans tonight so they'll be out until early in the morning. My mother and father will be asleep early, they've been exhausted, working non stop lately." Tenzin explained.

"Wonderful, well I am staying here tonight while my mom works so I guess I'll meet you at the usual time?" Lin pondered playfully.

"I'll be waiting. Now let's go get some food." Tenzin said adding a kiss on her lips before leading her away to the kitchen. Blissfully unaware that as they walked, his siblings entered into the living room behind them.

"That stupid little boy cancelled on me! Can you believe it?" Kya vented to her brother as she sat down, leg shaking.

"He's an idiot. Almost as much as I was to think that market girl was actually going to go through with our plans tonight. She's such a liar." Bumi said, equally as angry.

"Well we have no plans. What do you want to do on this Friday night?" Kya asked.

"Hang around here I guess. We can play tricks on Tenzin! We always had fun doing that right?" Bumi pondered as Kya made a disgruntled face.

"I do not want to see those two making out all night, gross. Let's just leave Tenzin alone, he's going to be 'occupied' I bet." Kya said with a semi-sour face.

"Lin's staying over tonight?" Bumi pondered as Kya nodded. "Tenzin isn't like that. Knowing him, he'll send her off to bed at like nine o' clock, I guarantee he won't give her more than a kiss on the cheek before retiring for the night." Bumi continued with a laugh.

"Maybe, and then you wanna wake him up with the water whip?" Kya said as Bumi laughed with her, nodding between breaths.

They day passed by smoothly, no different than any other. Lin and Tenzin would share chaste kisses paired with, as usual, his siblings wret hung noises. The day had been quiet and normal, both sides waiting for the night to come. After Katara and Aang had fallen into a deep sleep, both sides started on their plans for the evening.

"Okay, I got the water. Let's go, this is so much fun! We haven't done this in ages!" Kya exclaimed in a hushed time to Bumi who was walking next to her.

"This is going to be so good! Just like old times." Bumi said as they reached Tenzin's room.

"Ready? One, two, three!" Bumi and Kya said together as they opened the door and splashed the water. They laughed until they realized that no one was in the room.

"Well this doesn't make sense..." Kya began as Bumi agreed.

"Where could he be?" Bumi pondered as he walked around a little bit.

The faintest giggle coming from the living room made both siblings walk in that direction. Stopping at a doorway, they creaked it open enough to see their younger brother twirling Lin around in the air.

"Tenzin! Put me down!" Lin laughed as she was let down to the ground. As she landed, Lin smoothed over her leggings and finger combed her hair for the second time that night, the first while preparing for their weekly getaway.

"No fun." Tenzin said as she silenced her before she could speak, kissing her with a passion only few would suggest he had. His siblings eyes widened as Lin threw her arms around his neck, causing the two of them to deeply reconsider their assumptions about their brother from earlier.

"What in the world?" Bumi whispered.

"Shh!" Kya scolded before turning her attention back to the couple.

"Are you sure they're all asleep?" Lin asked her usual question, not wanting to ever get caught, having their weekend getaways become a thing of the past.

"Whoever isn't asleep is out until who knows when. We're good, I promise. And we'll be back before anyone wakes up." Tenzin said, brushing stray curls from her face before leaning into kiss her again, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"Hold on to that, we have a lot of flying to do." Lin said playfully, pulling back before pulling out of his grasp and striding towards he door.

"As you wish." Tenzin said waking to get in front of her before opening the door for her to walk out, "After you m'lady." Tenzin said with an overexaggerated hand gesture that made Lin laugh. The door closed and the siblings emerged from their hiding place.

"What did we just see?" Kya asked in disbelief.

"So Mr. Goody-Two Shoes isn't so innocent after all." Bumi said with a smirk.

"Guess not. You think they do this often?" Kya asked.

"Probably, I have a whole new outlook on our little brother now. I have respect." Bumi said while laughing.

"Me too. I guess a bison and a glider makes it easy to sneak out huh?" Kya said.

"Oh yeah. So the real question is, who do we tell?" Bumi said deviously.

"Let's save this information for when we can use it, deal?" Kya said as she held out her hand. Bumi shaked it as they walked to the window and saw Oogi take off.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Bumi broke the silence.

"I don't want to think about it! La, la, la, la..." Kya said as and put her hands over her ears and walked away.

Bumi laughed, following his sister out of the room. Pausing to look back for a moment, shaking his head and laughing with some newfound respect for his brother.


End file.
